


Laundry Day

by wickedspeed



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedspeed/pseuds/wickedspeed
Summary: "The problem was that all her delicates were currently in the washing machine, leaving her with only two options: either she could go commando today, or she could risk the boxers."Erin's laundry day is rudely interrupted





	Laundry Day

Laundry day was today, which was why Dr. Erin Gilbert was currently sitting at her kitchen table in little more than a tank top and a pair of boxers that were decorated with the phrase “yeah buoy” (if Holtzmann ever caught wind of those, she’d never hear the end of it). The redhead was in the middle of her morning coffee and bagel when her phone suddenly rang, bringing up a picture of Abby. That could only mean one thing.

“It’s a class IV emergency!”

Of course it was. Normally Erin would not be so reluctant to respond; this was their job after all. The problem was that all her delicates were currently in the washing machine, leaving her with only two options: either she could go commando today, or she could risk the boxers. Erin opened the top drawer of her dresser in a vain hope that there would be something she had forgotten.

“Oh, of course.”

Sitting in the drawer was a lone set of lingerie she had bought herself quite some time ago, for reasons still unknown. The physicist sighed as she struggled with her three difficult options.

“Hopefully these still fit.”

-/-

Honk

“I’m coming.”

Honnkk

“I said I’m coming!”

Hooooonnnnkkk-

“Holtzmann!”

The blonde grinned. “Ah, I love it.”

Erin reached the Ecto-1 and slid into the backseat just as Holtzmann punched the accelerator, sending the physicist tumbling into Patty.

“Holtzy, try not to kill Erin okay?” Patty said, helping the redhead sit up.

“Can do,” the engineer replied as she whipped around a corner (which Erin was only saved from by Patty’s grip on her arm).

-/-

Erin always considered it a success when she managed to get through a bust without being ectoprojected on. Upon their arrival back to the firehouse, the redhead was quite pleased with the fact that her jumpsuit had remained ecto-free.

“All right, let’s see what we got here,” Holtzmann said, setting her newly invented ectoplasm collection tank on her workbench.

“You really think you’ll be able to do something with all that?” Patty asked as the other three gathered around.

“I’m 90.3% sure that ectoplasm has hidden uses that I just haven’t discovered yet,” Holtz replied, pulling her goggles down. “Tell me your secrets.”

“Should we be concerned?” Erin asked; Holtzmann was brilliant, but her days without incident hardly ever went above two.

“Nothing to be concerned about, there might be a little splat when I first open it, but that’s perfectly normal.” Holtzmann made to open the tank, but there was a clunking noise, and the engineer frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Okay, I’m sure this is just a design flaw, I might have forgotten to protect the seal of the container against the degrading effects of ectoplasm, but this is an easy fix.” Holtzmann pushed her chair away from the workbench and wheeled away, rummaging a bit before she returned with her chisel. “This will only take a moment.”

Erin wasn’t sure she liked the sight of the engineer trying to chisel her way into a collection tank. “Holtzmann, are you sure you should be doing that?”

The blonde picked up the tank again, struggling with the lid, her voice strained as she said, “When have I ever been wrong–”

The tank lid suddenly burst open, sending the contents shooting out and covering Erin before she could even think to move.

“Oh.”

The physicist let out a long sigh as the familiar feeling of ectoplasm oozed down her jumpsuit, cold against her skin.

“Oh, Erin, honey, I thought we could make it one day,” Abby said.

“Yeah… me too.” Erin had no choice but to strip off her jumpsuit and the clothes she’d been wearing underneath, which Abby took to wash.

It was then that Erin remembered what she had been forced to wear that day.

“I spy with my little eye something that is sexy.”

Erin’s flush extended all the way down to her chest as she turned to face Holtzmann, who was looking at her with a grin that almost didn’t fit her face.

“So, the ghosts get lingerie, is that it now?” the blonde continued.

“It was laundry day…” Erin wrapped her arms around herself, both from the cold and slight self-consciousness.

Holtzmann got to her feet and pulled off her lab coat, draping it over the redhead’s shoulders. “So… if I become a ghost, will you wear this for me?”

“If you become a ghost, I’m sending you to Michigan.”

Holtzmann only grinned wider.


End file.
